1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to the translation of requests for computer system resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the course of its operation, a program running on a computer system may need to access certain system resources, such as files or libraries. If a request for a particular resource is successful, the program is thus able to gain access to the resource and continue execution. If, on the other hand, the requested resource is not present at the location expected by the request or the requested resource is incompatible with the requesting program, an error may occur. Such an error may have an adverse effect on the operation of the program. The problem of unsuccessful resource requests is particularly acute (although by no means limited to) the situation where the program has been written or compiled for a first computing platform, but is executing on a second (different) computing platform.